


Just Some Ideas

by moves_like_jaeger01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Spoilers for Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moves_like_jaeger01/pseuds/moves_like_jaeger01
Summary: These are just me and my brother’s ideas for what could happen up until about chapter 125. We were just spitballing in art class and these are what we came up with. These have been in a notebook for a while but someone finally showed interest in reading them so here they are :) I know it's a bit different, but I thought I'd share.





	Just Some Ideas

Reiner eats Armin and says “I’m taking Bertholdt back,” this could lead to Reiner seeing Bertholdt’s memories (therefore seeing how much he cared about Reiner and how highly he thought of him).

OR

Reiner eats Armin and Eren is apathetic to Armin’s death, setting Reiner off and he says something like “He cared about you! I’ve been living with guilt all my life over Marcel’s death and you don’t even care when your best friend is killed right in front of you?”

\----------

Reiner laying nearly defeated and Eren uses his warhammer power to make a huge titan hardening tower to jump off of, killing Reiner with style.  
Eren has one foot still on the tower, mid jump, when Falco bites through the pillar as the jaw titan, making Eren figuratively and physically fall from grace.

(I think the above part was written before Falco got the jaw titan ability because of a note I put in the margin. The note said: “In this situation, Falco eats the jaw titan guy, absorbing his power”)

\----------

(sasageyo playing)  
Eren slowly approaching, Reiner looks over at Zeke’s nearly defeated titan. Zeke tells Reiner “I’m leaving this to you, you’re the war chief now.”  
After this, Reiner is mentally out of it and gets all confused, saying “What are you talking about?”  
(Margin note: “a lovely taste of personality issues)  
(sasageyo transitions into Reiner and Bertholdt’s transformation theme)  
Reiner snaps, eating Zeke and going berserk on Eren.

Reiner, half out of his titan, tries to convince Gabi to run away for her own safety, but she calls him a traitor for killing Zeke and goes to shoot him.

From this scene, there are two thoughts that we had:

Reiner is forced to kill Gabi for his own safety.

OR

Reiner snaps and kills her viciously, making sure she feels as much pain as possible before finally ending her life.

\----------

Eren starts the rumbling and the walls collapse. Eren and Zeke are fighting on flat land, using buildings as weapons. Zeke uses the boulder that Eren used to repair the wall as a weapon, smashing it over Eren’s head.

\----------

Eren and Reiner come out of their titans, Dio and Jotaro style strutting up to each other.  
(In this situation, Zeke has been eaten by Reiner).  
While this is happening, sasageyo is playing and when it gets to the iconic “Sasageyo! Sasageyo!” the last sasageyo fades out and comes to a complete stop as Reiner and Eren stop, facing each other.  
(the camera angle is spinning overhead or switching back and forth in an over the shoulder view)

\----------

The rumbling has already started, breaking Annie’s crystal and she wakes up. Annie subconsciously makes her way to Armin, feeling a connection to him because he ate Bertholdt and now harbors his memories. She somehow influences Armin (note: because of his inner connection to Bertholdt or whatever) to fight against Eren.  
Annie and Reiner have a falling out over opposite philosophies regarding Marley/Eldians. Armin feeling conflicted about who he should side with-- he agrees with Reiner but Bertholdt’s memories/influence are pulling him towards Annie.

From there, there’s two possibilities that we thought of:

Armin becoming a slave to Bertholdt’s memories, it ends up being an Armin and Annie against the world thing.

OR

Armin fighting alongside Annie against his will, almost like a “backseat in his own body” type of thing because he still isn’t completely capable of overriding Bertholdt’s memories that kind of cripple his free will.  
(note: another hot dose of personality issues!)

\----------

(In this one I have it specifically noted as being post chapter 124)

Falco lets Reiner eat him to gain his jaw power and fight Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter and we can be weebs together! My twitter handle is on my profile :)


End file.
